


First Day of my Life

by sidnihoudini



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-09-11
Updated: 2008-09-11
Packaged: 2017-10-08 01:34:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/71338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidnihoudini/pseuds/sidnihoudini
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just testing my J-squared hat out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Day of my Life

"Take it to Jared." Jensen pokes his bare toes into the loose skin hanging behind Harley's ears. "Go on. Jared. Take it to Jared."

The man in question is currently sprawled out over the other sofa, eyes closed, head tilted back against the couch cushions. "C'mere."

"Call him." Jensen pokes some more, then changes tactic and tries to get the dog going by kicking at his hind leg. "Jared, c'mon. Call him."

Harley takes the patting on his hind leg as human code for 'lay down,' so he drops the keys out of his mouth, and drops to the ground.

Laughing, Jensen rolls his head against the couch, and manages to keep it up long enough to focus in on Jared sitting opposite him.

"You're right, he's real good at that," He chuckles, pushing the sunglasses up on his nose.

Jared stretches his legs out across the table and tries to kick at Jensen's ankles. He doesn't quite reach. "You have to call me 'daddy.' He doesn't know who 'Jared' is."

"Kinky, dude," Jensen laughs, pushing himself up to sit properly. "I mean, _daddy_."

A slow, happy smile spreads out over Jared's face as he watches Jensen smiling all dumb back at him.

"You're pretty alright, you know," Jared finally says, starting to get up. He swoops down to pick the keys up from the ground, and pushes Jensen's knee. "Y'know. For a girlfriend."

Jensen scowls and tips the sunglasses down his nose. They don't actually help with the hangover, but wishful thinking is better then thinking sore. "You wish. If I was the girlfriend, I'd be the one going out to the car to get the movies _you_ forgot."

"How do you figure that?" Jared's hips are eye-level, now. Jensen stares at his button down fly then glances up to look at his face.

Jared's smirking down at him, keys hanging down beside his hip.

"I figure," Jensen starts, settling back into the couch. He's glad he convinced Jared to get this one, it's nice and sink-y. "If I was the girlfriend, I'd probably be a lot less selfish. Cause that's what girls do, man. They're _nice_."

Climbing over Jensen's outstretched legs, Jared starts over to the front door, which makes Harley jump up and follow after him like Jared's planning to leave them all forever.

"I should probably get a real girlfriend, then," Jared sighs, sliding his flip flops back on. Somehow, he starts trying to put the wrong foot in the wrong sandle and has to back track and switch, pivoting around on one foot to get the right angle. "Since you're not gonna pony up, and all."

Jensen stares at a particularly worn spot on the coffee table and grins at nobody in particular. Harley realizes Jared is putting on the 'I forgot something somewhere and I better go find it' shoes, and not the 'go running around Stanley Park for three hours' footwear, so he ambles back over to Jensen and rests his chin on his knee.

"Yeah," Jensen says, still smiling. He rests his palm on top of the dog's head. "That's very true."

.

 

_i'm glad i didn't die before i met you  
but now i don't care, i could go anywhere with you  
and i'd probably be happy._


End file.
